Trust
by moderndaycinderella
Summary: Our favorite characters are back at Hogwarts, teaching, and very content. Then someone from the past comes back and someone is after Hermione. Mistake in chapter 13 fixed.
1. Once Again

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize unless you got it from my other story and it was mine. **

"Ok so did everyone successfully turn their pet into a goblet?"

"Professor, oh, ooh, Professor, I did"

Professor Hermione Granger smile at Melanie Potter trying, as she sat in her seat bouncing up and down, to get her attention.

"Ms. Potter, let me see."

Hermione walked over to the girl and looked at the beautiful goblet in front of her. 'Poor Hedwig,' she thought to herself, 'This is the second time she has been put through this, and at least this time it was a thorough transformation.'

Hermione beamed down at the student, "Very well done, Ms. Potter. Ten points to Slytherin."

Melanie smile and looked at all of her friends around her. Hermione chuckled and walked back to her desk at the front of the room. When she got there she turned around and announced, "We will have a quiz tomorrow over turning animals into house held objects. Don't forget to prepare. Class dismissed."

All the third year Slytherins and Gryffindors stood up and started to exit the class room. Hermione marveled in how they talked amongst each other and seemed to get along. 'How different from when I was in school.'

Hermione was brought out of her daydream when Melanie and her best friend Casey Weasley came up to her.

"Are you and our parents going to lunch this weekend?"

"Yes why?"

"We were wondering if we could come with you, seeing as it is a Hogsmeade weekend and all."

"I guess that would be ok, why don't you ask your father, Melanie."

Melanie looked confused, "Why"

"Well, he is right behind you."

Melanie turned around and sure enough there was her dad.

"Hey dad. Is it ok?"

"That is fine honey, do I get a hug?"

Melanie rolled her emerald eyes and heaved a huge fake sigh, "I guess"

Harry chuckled and enveloped his daughter in a big hug. "You two," he said indicating Casey "Should probably get going. You wouldn't want to miss lunch, now would you?"

"No!" yelled Casey who, much like his father, ate way too much it seemed for his size.

Casey grabbed Melanie's arm and pulled her out of the classroom and with one more wave they disappeared around the corner. Harry chuckled and turned to Hermione. "Man, they do act a lot like us don't they?"

"Yes they do"

"Melanie was saying just the other day that you said that there was something very important that you needed to talk to me about, when I got some free time. Well, here I am on my free time. What is it?"

"I talked to Author the other day."

"And what did the minister have to say?"

"Well, he thought that it would be a good idea to have a family type day here. Seeing as most of the Ministry parents' children go here. Just to let them see what is taking place. Let the have two days. One day, a Friday, to go around to the classes, and a Saturday where we could have a Quidditch tournament. Maybe a faculty, or parent,-student game, for fun."

"That sounds good. But why are you talking about it with me?"

"Just to get your perspective."

Harry looked at her warily, "Why...."

Hermione huffed. "Fine, because Author and I decided it would be better if it seemed like you came up with it."

"Why?"

"Well, because you got in trouble for the whole shrieking shack trip. Well, at least the parents got mad at you, but anyways. If you came up with this idea and it was successful, then the parents would be happy with you. They would probably forget the entire Shack incident."

"There was no incident. Those moms just freaked out for no reason. There is nothing dangerous about the Shack."

"I know, not the point. The point is, that a good idea would get you back on the parents' good side."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you"

"So you are going to lunch Saturday?"

"Yep"

"Good. Oh and by the way, the new potions master will be there"

"He is awful late, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he had his reasons"

"Ok, who is he?"

"Can't say"

"Why?"

"He asked that I don't"

Hermione looked at Harry like he was crazy, who just shrugged in return.

* * *

Hermione was in her room later that night reading, big surprise there. She was totally engrossed in her book that she didn't notice the small bit of movement in her corner.

**Ok, there it is. The first chapter. I hate first chapters. Don't worry, Freedom is still being written. I won't put it off. Hope that you liked it.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	2. NO

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!**

Saturday came very quickly and almost too quickly for Hermione. She wanted to go to lunch, but was kind of nervous about it. After asking and asking, Harry still would not tell her who was going to be at the lunch with them.

She was in her room getting ready when she heard something shatter behind her. She turned around very quickly holding her wand defensively in front of her. All her years of Auror training made her a little bit paranoid. She looked around her room until she found what had made the racket. She found her picture of her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny from her seventh year on the ground, the glass of the frame shattered. She easily repaired it and continued to look around.

A knock at the door made Hermione jump. She had to catch her breath before she could say, "Who is it?"

"Me. Harry."

"Oh, yes, come in."

Harry came into the room and saw Hermione in nothing but her underwear. Harry chuckled and said, "Don't you think you might want to put on a shirt and pants or something if we are going to lunch?"

Hermione scowled at him and threw a pillow at his head. He just laughed some more while Hermione went in to her closet. When she came out she was in a black mini skirt with a pink top that hung off one shoulder with a flower on it. She looked stunning with her hair up in a pony tail and what would be her bangs down to frame her face.

Harry smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows, "Aren't you married, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, but his wife is so lineate."

Harry's eyes got wide and he turned around and saw his beautiful wife, Pansy Potter looking at him with her eyebrows raised much like Hermione's. The women looked at one another and started to laugh. Harry shook his head and walked out mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "Why do they always have to do that?"

* * *

"Ok, weren't we supposed to meet him here thirty minutes ago?"

"Hermione it is ok. He had to meet with Ron in Diagon Alley."

"No wonder they're late. Hopefully Lavender will help me here and get him going."

"Hey."

The four adults turned around hopeful, but instead were let down when Melanie and Casey were the ones that had shown up.

"Don't get too excited or anything."

"Sorry Case, but your father is late, as usual."

"Are Aunt Ginny and Uncle Blaise coming?"

"I don't,"

But Harry interrupted, "They're here."

Hermione turned to the door and sure enough Ron and Lavender came in the door. Behind them were Ginny and Blaise.

Hermione jumped up to give everyone hugs. "Guys it is so good to see you, even if you are forty- five minutes late."

"Sorry, Ron got stuck in a quidditch shop in Diagon Alley."

"Fans?"

"Yep."

Harry looked at Blaise and Ginny with a confused expression. Blaise noticed this and asked, "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to have a baby or something? You said you would bring him."

"He'll be along, oh wait here his is."

Hermione turned for the third time that day and what greeted her made her stop in her tracks.

* * *

**A/N I was going to stop here but I am not that cruel.**

* * *

"Hi Hermione"

"Hello, Draco"

Hermione couldn't help but stare. It had been about ten years since they had last seen each other. He had changed so much. No longer did he just look like some immature boy. His face had matured and his hair had been cut. He had even grown to about 6' 1" towering over her 5'8". His eyes were much warmer, which she favored over the steely cold that they used to hold. One more thing that she noticed was there was no ring on his finger.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

Harry cleared his throat, "Shall we sit down?"

Hermione looked at Harry with a look of anger and said, "No, I have to go." And she stormed out of the café.

Draco hung his head and everyone looked sad. Melanie and Casey looked confused. They didn't know.

* * *

"Look Hermione, I didn't think you would care."

"Not care! Harry do you not remember what hell he put me through? Do you remember anything, because I sure as hell do."

"Hermione that was ten years ago. You have to forgive him. We all have, now you need to. We don't need two of the best teachers here to be fighting. You need to forgive him. He deserves it."

"Deserves it. I don't think so. Now get out."

"Hermione..."

"I said, GET OUT"

Harry looked sad and walked out leaving Hermione to fume in her room. She decided that she couldn't stay cooped up in there and decided to go for a walk.

**Ok, so there it is. The second chapter. I know you want to know what he did. You will find out. Soon. Like next chapter soon. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Also, Snape is not gone he just hasn't come in to the story yet. Thank you to all of my reviewers. You are lovely.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	3. Stars and Ferrets

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: Duh!**

Hermione was looking at the stars, while sitting on her favorite rock, by the lake. She loved it here. This was the only place that she could go to be alone. The rock was on the far side of the lake and the rock was huge, so she could comfortably hold her and any one that would come out here with you. Though, she never would let anyone come out here with her. This was her sanctuary.

'Ursa Major, there you are, where is your baby. I can never find you little bear.'

When she was really stressed, she would come out to her rock and find the constellations that she had learned about in Astronomy. She loved doing it. It was so much fun.

'There you are Ursa Minor. Aries, Gemini, Cassiopeia...'

"Draco"

"Yes?"

Hermione about fell into the lake she jumped so severely. She had never been disturbed out here and she never thought she see any one here. Especially him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just saw someone out here when I was flying and came down to investigate. Then you said my name. I guess I thought you knew I was here."

"I was talking about the constellation."

Draco looked up. "Yep, sure enough, huh. There I am." And he grinned and looked down at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was funny. She remembered it so well.

Flashback

"_What are you looking at?"_

_Draco looked up and saw her looking at him. He smiled and patted the bench next to him. "Take a seat and see."_

_Hermione lay down on the bench of the stadium next to him. _

"_See that group of stars right there?" Draco asked, pointing them out with his wand._

"_Yes."_

"_Well, that m'dear is the dragon of the sky. He watches over me. His name is Draco."_

"_Well that is a stupid name."_

_Draco sat up and asked, "Excuse me, but Draco is perfect name. Only the most perfect are named it."_

"_Well, then, how did you come about being called that?"_

"_I am perfect. So perfect in fact that they named a constellation after me."_

"_Yeah, what ever your therapist tells you."_

"_Well, he does get paid good money to lie to me every week."_

End

Back in reality, Draco was looking at Hermione, 'Good she is smiling, maybe she will listen now.'

But all of the sudden the smile vanished from Hermione's face and she stood up. She glared at him and started to walk away. Draco sighed and started after her.

"Look, you can't be mad at me forever."

"No? Watch me"

"Hermione, you should at least listen to me. I need to explain. You need to under stand."

At this Hermione stopped and spun around surprising Draco.

"Understand what?. That you, my boyfriend, left? Not only left but left without any notice to where you were going or why."

"Hermione..."

"You know what? I don't really care. Just leave me alone from now on."

Then Hermione turned around and walked all the way to the castle, leaving a very frustrated Draco.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

An hour later Hermione was back in her room, in bed, trying to sleep. She did not notice the two blue eyes watching her till she fell into a deep slumber. Then the owner of the eyes, a pure white ferret, left her room and started down the corridor. All the way into the dungeons. When he got to the room he was looking for he jumped up into the lap of his owner.

"Anything new tonight Noah?"

"Nope. She seemed perfectly safe to me."

Draco sat, petting his amazing pet, thinking.

"What is on your mind Draco?"

"We need to keep our eyes on her all the time. He is going to come for her sometime soon. I know it. I feel it. I can't lose her Noah."

"I know, Draco, I know."

**There you go. I want you to know, I worked very hard on this chapter. I looked up all the constellations that I used and made sure that they were in the sky over England. I was even going to use Lupus (Lupus means wolf. Lupin? Get it), but Lupus doesn't show up over England. I would have been pissed if Draco wasn't there, but it is. Please tell what you think of it. Also I think that you are going to like Noah. He is going to be the smart assed talking ferret. Hehe**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	4. I'm willing to wait

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: Would J.K. Rowling post fan fictions about her own books?**

"Ms. Granger..."

"There is no way I can work with him here."

"Ms. Granger..."

"I mean, I can't stand him here."

"Ms. Granger..."

"I won't be able to handle him being here."

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped pacing and looked up, startled. She had been pacing around the headmistresses office and Professor McGonagall had been trying to get her attention for a good ten minutes.

"Thank you. Now then. I know what happened between the two of you, but really. That was ten years ago. I thought you would be able to see past that."

"But..."

"No buts! Now to why I asked you here. We are going to reestablish the defense club. Just for fun, don't worry. It will be ran by you, Harry and Draco. Now you can tell me no but if you did I would be highly disappointed."

Minerva smiled to herself. She knew that Hermione would do anything to not disappoint her or anyone for that matter.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Good, now your first meeting will be in one week from today, in the Room of Requirement. You need to be there at seven o'clock. Now you may go back to your classes, I believe your seventh year advanced class is waiting for you."

Hermione left Minerva's office and started to walk down to her class room. All of the sudden the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she stopped walking. She turned around, getting the sneaking suspicion that someone was following her. When she saw no one she blew it off and kept walking, still feeling uncomfortable. Finally she made it to her classroom. She walked in and was greeted by a wave of sarcastic remarks.

"Ms. Granger that will be detention."

"It seems that by my watch you are ten minutes late, but then again it could be wrong."

"Finally."

"Good of you to join us."

Only Hermione's seventh year classes could away with something like that. She had always had a good relationship with her students and they always kid around.

"Sorry, my alarm forgot to go off, or my robe got stuck in the wall, or I couldn't find my book, or..."

"We get it."

"Thank you, now on to the lesson for today. We are going to research how to turn objects into animals. This is the opposite from my third year classes right now. Do you all remember how to animals into objects?"

"Yes."

"Good we are going to start with that. Go get one of the animals from the back. Be careful they are the third year's animals."

* * *

"Good, is everyone cleaning up. We still seem to have ten minutes left. So, are any of you going to join the defense club?"

Everyone in the class raised their hand.

"Any particular reason?"

One of the girls in the class giggles and started all of them at it.

"What?"

"Well, ma'am. We heard that the teachers are going to be you, Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy."

Hermione raised her hand to stop her, "No need to say more, I understand."

All the girls started to giggle again. Hermione took a look at her watch announced, "Time to go. See you all in two days."

Hermione walked over to her desk and sat down, starting to grade papers. There was a knock at her door and with out looking up, shouted, "Come in"

"Hey."

Hermione looked up and saw Harry with, unfortunately, Draco.

"Hi."

"What is up?"

"We were wondering if you would like to go to lunch."

"Well, I really need to grade these papers."

"That's ok, we brought it here. I knew you would say it."

Hermione nodded and summoned a table and a couple of chairs to be closer to her desk.

Harry stopped all of the sudden and looked at Hermione; fear was written all over his face.

"What?" she asked slowly, almost scared of what was going to come out of his mouth.

"I just forgot..."

"No."

"I told one of my students that I would help them."

"No."

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Harry!"

"Sorry!"

"Harry James Potter!" But it was no use. He was out the door. He heard her yell, but just smiled.

"That son of a bitch!"

Hermione heard someone laugh. She turned to find a highly amused Draco.

"Oh, you find this funny?"

"Just a little."

She just scowled at him and plopped down in her chair. She looked up at Draco who was just looking at her.

"What?"

"I forgot how cute you looked when you pouted."

"First of all, I am not pouting. Second of all, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't start with all of the compliments thinking that it will get you back on my good side. It is no use. I hate you for what you did to me."

"Hermione I told you, I had no choice."

"What do you mean you had no choice. You always have a choice. You made the wrong one Draco."

"Shit Hermione. I don't want to fight with you again. Every time we are alone we fight."

"I have a solution for that. Let's not be alone anymore."

"Hermione, we need to talk. You need to understand."

"I do understand."

"No you don't. You don't know why I left. And you won't if you never let me tell you."

Hermione just stared at him. He had a point. He was right. She knew it. She just didn't want to give him a chance to hurt her again.

"Draco, I can't. Not yet."

Draco looked into her eyes. There was hope.

"Ok. Just let me know when you are ready."

"It will be a long time."

"I am willing to wait."

Hermione could feel her heart burst with that simple sentence, 'I am willing to wait.' She knew she was falling in love with him all over again.

**Howdy. How did you like it? You will still have to wait a few more chapters to know exactly why he left . But this is a preview of next chapter:**

"Ah ha! So you are the little creature I keep hearing in my room."

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"AHHHHHH!"

Hermione threw the ferret on the ground.

"OW!"

"Y...y..you talked."

"Well, yes, that is usually what it is called when words come out of your mouth."

**Can you wait. Well you're gonna have ta. I am going to my dad's house and won't be back till Sunday. Sorry.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	5. The Truth comes out: Part I

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

Hermione spent the next couple of weeks with a heavy heart and a very full mind. What should she do?

Throughout the week she had heard those sounds again and once again got the feeling that she was being watched and followed. She finally figured out that she _was_ being followed. She knew she saw eyes and shadows. She decided that she was going to catch the culprit. She had a plan.

* * *

Late on a Saturday night, Hermione was in bed sleeping when she heard a crash. She got up and smiled; her trap worked. She walked into her living area and went strait to the corner. There was nothing unusual to be seen, but she simply raised her wand and said, "Accio Cloak," and Harry's invisibility cloak came flying into her hand. Where the cloak came from appeared a cage, not unlike workers in forest use to catch animals for observations. Inside the cage was Noah, Draco's ferret, though she didn't know this at the time.

She went up to the cage and wondered, 'I figured it would be a person.' The cage was magically enhanced to grow with what it caught. All the culprit had to do was step on it, and you would be caught.

Hermione bent down and opened the cage. She thought it odd that the ferret didn't struggle or seem scared. She picked him up and held him at eye level.

"Ah ha! So you are the little creature I keep hearing in my room."

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"AHHHHHH!"

Hermione threw the ferret on the ground.

"OW!"

"Y...y...you talked."

"Well, yes, that is usually what it is called when words come out of your mouth."

"You're a ferret. You aren't supposed to talk."

"No?"

"No. Where did you come from?"

"Well, I used to be a human, to be perfectly honest, but after a huge accident I got turned into this."

"Why are you following me?"

"Well, you know I used to be a male human, why do you think?"

Hermione scowled at him. "No, really, why are you following me?"

"Well, I am not at liberty to say."

"Oh and why is that?"

"He who sent me would be angry and you don't want to get him angry."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

Hermione thought, 'Well if he used to be human, male human at that, maybe begging might work....' So Hermione tilted her head to the side and got a look on her face that used to work on Draco and said, very sweetly, "Please?"

"No." He had said this without hesitation. He knew what she was trying to pull, and it wasn't going to work.

Hermione looked down fallen for a minute and then got an idea. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah, what is your name?"

"Noah."

"I'll be right back Noah."

Hermione went into her kitchen and went strait to her cupboard for something she hadn't had to use for a long time. Her truth potions. She picked out one that wasn't very strong, for he was a ferret not a human being. She got him some water in a cup and poured very little potion into it. She then filled up her cup and walked back into the living room. She sat the cup for him on the floor and he started drinking, appreciatively. After a few minutes Hermione looked up from her cup and asked, "What was your name again?"

"Noah."

"Why are you following me?"

"To make sure that you were safe."

"Why?"

"My friend is worried that someone is planning to kill you, so you know, he feels like he should protect you. He does love you."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who is your 'friend'?"

"Oh him, yeah, that is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione dropped her cup and Noah's eyes, which had been cloudy while he was under the effects of the potion, cleared up and he looked up at Hermione.

"Hey, you ok? Something in your water?"

Hermione looked at him and a scowl came to her face. She made a low growl in the back of her throat and grabbed Noah.

"What? What are you doing? You were perfectly nice not two minutes ago. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione ignored him and started down towards the dungeons. Noah got a very scared look on his face when he figured out that she knew. 'Dammit. Draco is going to kill me...' She kept going until she came to the Potions class room. She walked in until she made it to the door on the opposite side of the room. She got to it and started pounding on it with the hand that was holding Noah.

"Open up! Open up you stupid jack ass!"

Draco opened the door and looked extremely pissed off until he saw Noah in Hermione's hand. Hermione shoved him in Draco's face and pushed Draco and Noah into the room, hitting them in a steady rhythm.

"Why...in...the...hell...would...you....have....this...rat...follow...ME!"

"Hey! I am not a rat!" Draco and Hermione both looked at Noah and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"Sorry." Noah said. He had fallen as Hermione was beating Draco up and slinked out of the room.

"Hermione listen."

"NO Draco. You listen. I want you to know that I don't need a baby sitter, and even if I did you lost that right when you left me."

"Hermione."

Draco stopped expecting to be interrupted yet again, but was surprised when he looked at Hermione and she was crying.

"Why did you leave me? I am ready to hear why the hell you left and why the fuck you had that white rat follow me."

"I am not a rat!"

Draco chuckled, "He gets a little testy about that."

Draco then cleared his throat and looked strait at Hermione, "Ok, first of all, you can't interrupt me, and you have to stay here until I am finished with the story."

"Fine."

"Good, now why I left first. As you know my dad was Voldemort's right hand man. He had high hopes for me. I was going to be the next dark lord. He and his 'master' were going to train me the moment I got out of school and I would be more than Dumbledore himself. Well, we both know that would never happen, and I told my father that. He got real pissed and started to beat me. That just pushed me away. Then in our seventh year, I fell in love with you. You showed me what else there was to life and then I joined the order. We kept it from my father for about two years. I trained with my dad of course and then Voldemort got killed by Harry. I was supposed to take the throne, but I turned it over to my dad. He wasn't mad just confused and we spent another year and a half without him knowing, me sneaking back and forth getting information for the order and what not. Well, one night my dad followed me and saw me with you. He told me that he could tell that I loved you and that they were leaving for Egypt, and if I didn't go with them he would kill you. Not only kill you but torture you before they kill you. I couldn't do that, so I left. Why I didn't turn around when you yelled after me was this. What you didn't see was my dad. He had an invisibility cloak on and would have killed you if I had gone back."

Draco had to stop to take a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "Look, I know you need to hear the rest of it, but I haven't eaten for a while, and I have to take my potion. I have to eat with the potion."

"Ok, we will come back and finish this later though."

"Don't worry; I won't even try to argue with you."

**There you go. You will know why he came back soon. My hands got tired and my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer so I thought a cliffie is better then no chapter at all. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	6. The Truth comes out: Part II

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

**I am going to do a quick A/N before I start this chapter. There seemed to be some confusion. There were a lot of unanswered questions, I know that, but that is part of a cliffie. You have to have some unanswered questions to have some suspense. Don't be confused. The potion Draco takes will be explained and so will why Lucius didn't kill Hermione when he had the chance. I had all those explanations in the chapter but like I said my mom was hurrying me to get off the computer so my brother could write his paper. It was supposed to be one long chapter but that didn't work out. Sorry for any confusion. **

**

* * *

**

They went up to the Great Hall and walked past all of the students up to the staff table. When they got to their seats they both sat down and started to eat. Hermione didn't eat much; she knew she wouldn't be able to stomach much, the way this story was going. She would probably end up getting really pissed and riled up and it is not good to do either of these on a full stomach.

Hermione was pretty much off in her own little world until she saw Draco pull something out of his robe. He was trying to do it so no one noticed, but obviously it didn't work. He took out a vile with a white liquid in it. He then took off the top and poured about ten drops in his drink. His drink suddenly became white then went back to the orange color that pumpkin juice usually is.

Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. "What is that?"

Draco was startled for a moment, and then answered her, "It is a potion to help keep me from getting caught."

"By who?"

"That will all be explained when we are back in my room, finishing the story."

"What does it do?"

"It keeps me from being able to be found. Severus made it for me."

Hermione's eyes got huge, "Severus? But he is dead."

"Nope. He is in hiding. He had to fake his own death to be able to escape from his clutches."

"Who?"

"All in good time."

"Dammit Draco, you aren't Albus Dumbledore, stop trying to act like it. Give me a strait answer."

"I told you; all of your questions will be answered later, when we are in private."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and if looks could kill.

"Just eat Hermione, or at least let me eat. Then we can go back to my room and finish our discussion."

Draco, without waiting for a reply turned to his plate and started eating. Hermione put her attention back to her salad and just stared at it. She was so engrossed in it that when something furry touched her leg she about knocked the table over. She screamed and everyone in the hall looked up at her. Draco looked at her with a look of concern and then a hint of amusement when he saw what had made her jump.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Draco doesn't feed me much down there, and the house elves won't listen to a ferret. Could you get me something to eat?"

"Don't feed you? You eat everything I keep down there."

"So. I get it for myself. Therefore you don't feed me, I feed myself. And by the way, as a pet owner, you should feed your pets."

"You know what you rat stop talking."

"I am not a mmmpphhh....."

Hermione had grabbed Noah's snout and picked him up. And with Draco laughing, she carried him out of the Great hall. Draco followed her, just to make sure that she didn't hurt him too bad. He felt pretty sorry for Noah, but he should learn how to keep his mouth shut.

Hermione carried him all the way out to the quidditch field and sat him down right in the middle. He looked around then looked up at her puzzled.

"Go to Hagrid, and stay with him tonight, Noah."

"Ok," he said, hesitantly.

"Please, and don't worry he won't be surprised by a talking ferret." Noah nodded and started towards the hut, while Hermione continued, "I mean with a three headed dog, what can surprise a person?"

Noah's step faltered but when he heard her laugh, he kept going, though a little bit nervous.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned toward Draco, "We can continue the story here."

Draco sighed and said, "Ok. So where were we? Oh yeah, so I left, because he said he would kill you if I didn't..."

"Why didn't he kill me anyways?"

"He knew that if he killed you I would defy him and run and definitely join the Order. What he didn't know was that I was already a member, but anyways. Also, he figured you would come in handy later as either a blackmail for me, or for your power.

"So I spent ten years there. I was the prince; no one was brave enough to stand up to me. I was at everything. All affairs my dad could not deal with, I dealt with. Hermione you wouldn't believe the number of innocent, well not innocent, men I had to kill for as small a reason as just not answering fast enough. He was getting out of control and we attacked all over Egypt and surrounding areas. All the while I would report back to Dumbledore, telling him of plans for the future to attack on the Order or the school. Then we got word that Dumbledore was no longer the Headmaster, and spent all of his time just working on the Order.

"I had to come back to check and make sure that this information was true. This was about two years ago. Well, I came back and snuck into the school, and saw you. Just seeing you sparked all of my feelings that I had to lock away when I left. Well, my dad noticed my difference of behavior and followed me one day. He came in on me while I was looking at a picture of me and you; you know the one that was taken by the lake at graduation. He was furious. He came in and started shooting curses at me, one after another, without hesitation.

"It took me a little while to locate my wand and I finally did. Right before I apparated I heard him yell, 'Boy! You just killed her. Now she will die. Trust me; there is no way to save her now!' I got scared for you and went to see Dumbledore. He, Minerva and I talked about it and decided that I should come and teach here to watch over you. That is when Albus introduced me to Noah. He was in some freak accident and got turned into a ferret permanently. Albus said that we would be able to relate."

Hermione chuckled.

"Hey now, girl. I got turned into a ferret once, better then an entire lifetime."

Hermione sobered and looked up at Draco. "What about Severus?"

"He had to go to get away from my dad."

"Oh,"

"See, my dad found out that he was a double agent."

Hermione just stood there thinking before she spoke again,"Is everything you said true?"

"Every word."

Hermione stared at him for just a minute and walked up to him. Then she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him like he hadn't been kissed in ten years.

The kiss was amazing, but too short for Hermione pulled away as quick as she pulled him into it.

"I believe you, but..."

"Dammit Hermione, why?! Why does there have to be a 'but'?"

Hermione just held up her hand to quiet him, "_But_, we can't just start where we left off. Not after ten years."

Hermione had to stop, because she was starting to cry. She took in a deep breath to calm herself, then went on, "I am so sorry Draco, but with your dad still out there, there is a chance that you would have leave again and I can't go through that again. We can work on it. Just give it some time. Please."

"Hermione, I already told you I would wait for you."

"Don't just say it. Do it."

"Ok."

"Draco, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you."

Without waiting for him to respond she took off running towards the school. He started to go after her, but realized that she needed her space and stayed there. He decided that he would wait for about thirty minutes before going back to his rooms.

**There you go. Hope you liked it and I hope that it answered any questions that you had. I decided that on all of my fanfics I am going to start adding poems to the end that I like and would like to share with every one else. So here is one of them.**

_I'm Nobody! Who are you?_

_Are you--Nobody--too?_

_Then there's a pair of us?_

_Don't tell! they'd advertise--you know!_

_How dreary--to be--Somebody!_

_How public--like a Frog-- _

_To tell one's name--the livelong June-- _

_To an admiring Bog!_

_--Emily Dickinson _

**Did you like it? I sure do. It is one of my favorites. Well, I hope that you liked the chapter, and if you didn't, tell me. I enjoy criticism. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	7. Theirs

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I have two words for you—I wish.**

"Honestly, does she think that she can just say that and expect me to leave her alone?"

"Draco, you keep bugging her about it. You have to give her space."

"Two bloody months ago she told me that she still loved me and she wants me to leave her alone."

"I thought that you understood that she just needs some time."

"Two months, Noah. That is time."

"Dude, you need to get over it. GIVE HER TIME!"

"I HAVE given her time."

Noah jumped up on the back of the couch that Draco was standing behind. He put his snout right against Draco's nose and grabbed Draco's face with his paws.

"Just let her be and she will come around. I don't know when, but she will."

Draco fell back into his chair and put his head in one of his hands.

"Noah, I know. You keep saying that, but when? When?"

Then Draco Malfoy did something that Noah had never seen him do. He cried.

* * *

Hermione was humming as she graded her papers. She was happy. She had made up her mind. He was right. She knew it. She needed to either be with him or to just tell him no and get it over with. She remembered that night two weeks ago when he just went over the edge.

_Flashback_

"_Draco, I told you. I need time."_

"_Hermione, you have had a month at least now. How much more time do you need. I am waiting I told you I would, but I don't know how long I can wait."_

"_Draco, I realize how hard this is on you, but I waited ten years. I am sure that you can wait a little bit longer."_

"_Hermione, I told you about why I was gone. And anyways, it isn't even about how long I have to wait. You told me that you still loved me and then walked off. You kissed me then left. You can't do that."_

_Hermione looked down at the floor. Draco kept going._

"_I need you to be with me, or I need you to not. One or the other. I need to know which one. I can't go on doing this. I am sorry but I can't. I know I said that I would wait for you, and I will, only if you tell me that you will be with me. I am not going to wait if in a year you are going to tell me that you can't be with me."_

_Hermione remained looking at the ground and when she looked up he was gone. She needed to think._

_End Flashback_

Anyways, Hermione decided what she was going to do and everything had to be perfect. She finished her last paper and picked up a spare piece of parchment. She scribbled on it and whistled for her owl, Athena.

Athena was a beautiful black owl with bright blue eyes. She was an amazing creature. Much like Noah, she could talk, but was not a human at one time. She was supposed to talk. She was a gift from a wizard king in Egypt.

"Honestly, do you have to whistle at me?"

"Sorry. Forgot. Since you were gone for, um what was it, oh yeah, five months, I had to use regular owls who respond to whistles."

Hermione gave her a cheeky grin and tied the letter to her leg.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy. Then go McGonagall's office. You can stay there with Fawkes tonight."

Athena rolled her eyes and flew off. Hermione just sat back in her chair and smiled to herself. Then she jumped up and ran off to her room. She had to get ready.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Noah looked up from where he was taking his nap. He saw a black owl out side his window. It had a letter tied to its leg. He yawned and stretched and got up to go get it. When he opened the window the bird flew in and landed on the back of Draco's chair.

"Finally. I have been watching you sleep for a good fifteen minutes, trying to get you attention."

"Hey now, I'm the talking animal around here. Who do you think you are?"

"My name is not important. I need to get this to Draco Malfoy. Is that you?"

"Why yes my good owl...."

"I am Draco."

Noah turned around, saw Draco and finished, "I know where he is."

Athena gave him a look of disgust and then stretched her leg out to Draco. He took the letter off of her leg and she flew out the window. Noah got up to shut the window, muttering something that sounded a lot like, "Stupid owls. So rude."

Draco opened up the letter and a large smile spread on his face.

"Noah, don't worry about watching Hermione tonight. You are to stay here."

He grabbed his coat and started out the door leaving a speechless Noah behind.

* * *

Draco went to the third floor to the door that he was instructed to and said the password, "Now or never."

The door opened to reveal a huge ball room. It was decorated in dark burgandy's and silvers. In the middle of the room was a table set for two. There was light music playing in the background. He was in awe.

No one was there yet so he went over to a little couch that was in the corner in front of a fire place and picked up one of the books that were on it. He leaned against the mantle and started to read, outloud,

"Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow-

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet, if Hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it, therefore, the less gone?

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream."

For the second verse another voice joined him and startled him. When he turned and saw her, he let her finish it from memory

"I stand amid the roar

Of a surf-tormented shore,

And I hold within my hand

Grains of golden sand-

How few! yet how they creep

Through my fingers to the deep,

While I weep- while I weep!

O God! can I not grasp

Them with a tighter clasp?

O God! can I not save

One from the pitiless wave?

Is all that we see or seem

But a dream within a dream?"

Draco smiled at her. She looked radiant. He hadn't seen her like this since the party for Harry and Pansy's wedding. She had on a long dress that reached the floor. It seemed to be made of some translucent material. Her hair was left down and her curls bounced with ever move she made. The only make up she wore was some lip gloss and mascara. That was all she needed. He was so entranced by her beauty that was a little startled when she spoke.

"'A Dream Within a Dream' , by Edgar Allen Poe. Interesting choice."

"Well, seeing as you were late I had to keep myself occupied somehow." He said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and a smirk donning his lips.

"I think not, good sir. I set up this little meeting, therefore, I can not be late. You were just early."

Draco shook his head and laughed.

"Would you like to eat, good sir?"

"Very much so, dear lady."

Hermione led the way to the table and sat down; Draco did the same.

"What are we eating tonight?"

"Italian."

Draco looked at her quizzically and nodded to his plate. What had been an empty plate two seconds ago was now filled with Italian food. There was a little fettuccini Alfredo, spaghetti, lasagna, and bread.

"Your three favorite Italian foods. Hope that you like them."

Draco smiled up at her and started to eat. Hermione chuckled and started to eat her salad.

Throughout the dinner they did a lot of catching up. Draco told her about what he had to do while he was gone, and she told him about how she got the job as a teacher. It was a perfect night.

After they finished eating they just sat there as their plates disappeared and talked some more. Then a song started to play a bit louder then the rest. Hermione smiled up at Draco and he stood up holding his hand out to her. She gladly accepted and he led her to the middle of the floor and they started to dance.

_So you say your love's about to end  
You say you can't take no more  
She's out the door  
And your looking for a friend  
_

It was perfect. They just danced there holding each other, like they had not been able to do in a long time. The only sound you could hear was the music and him occasionally telling her how much he loved her.

_Who am I to tell you why  
But I'm just curious, were you furious  
Or did you swallow your pride  
And look her in the eye and  
_

Draco pulled back and looked into her amber eyes. In those eyes he could see the promise of love forever. He had missed that look and was so happy to see it back. He leaned down to kiss her and she pulled back, smirked and lead him over to the bed, a trick she used to pull quite frequently.

_  
Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
_

As they kissed they shed their clothing, slowly. They were in no hurry. They wanted to be able to memorize, once more, how the other looked, felt, smelled, sounded. They wanted to memorize every contour and dip and imperfection. They wanted that night to last forever.

_She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her _

"Hermione, I love you"

"I love you too Draco."

_  
Brother I've been right where you are now  
And my heart was broke  
'Cause I never spoke  
Those healing words out loud  
But I've learned my lesson well  
And now every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I look at my woman and  
I ask myself did you  
  
Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you love her_.

That night as they both found nirvana, they yelled out each other names, and for the first time in ten years they were both truly happy. Nothing could take their paradise away from them. Not that night. That night was theirs. Only they didn't know exactly how much happiness that one night would bring them. Oh, if they only knew.

**There you go. Hope that you liked it. Here is the definition for the nirvana that I used- an ultimate experience of some pleasurable emotion such as harmony or joy. **

**Ok, just to clear up all you technical folk. The song was like their song, if you didn't catch that. I was trying to just hint towards that without saying it. Yes, the last line is a hint, and if any of you can figure out what I have planned, you are smart, and I will give you a cookie. A BIG cookie. So review please, you will make me happy!**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	8. That is all I ever need

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

Hermione opened her eyes. She felt like she was finally alive, something she had not felt in ten years. She was lying on her side facing the window. She turned over. There he was. The one person that she knew she would not be able to live without. She had tried for ten years and almost died, there was no way she could live more than that without him.

She just lay there looking at his face and memorizing how he looked when he slept. She looked further down. He was covered from the pelvis down, leaving his chest exposed. She ran her hand up and down his perfect chest, outlining every single scar that had been put on it in the last years.

"Hmm. If I could only wake up like this for every day for the rest of my life, I would die a happy man."

Hermione looked up in to his deep silver eyes. He was happy, she could tell by his eyes. They changed color with his emotions. When he was angry they were dark grey, they were deep silver when he was happy, like now, molten silver when he was pissed, (There is a difference in pissed and angry), with blue specks when he was sad, and light airy grey when he was amused.

"Why good morning."

Draco shut his eyes, smiled and stretched. "Good morning to you too."

"How did you sleep?"

"The very little I got was rather refreshing."

"Good."

Hermione raised her self on her elbows and went to kiss him, but was interrupted by a pounding on her door.

"Hermione! Open up, Hermione! He is gone again. I went to his room this morning and he wasn't there. I asked his ferret and he said he left last night and never came back!"

"I presume you are talking about Draco, Harry?"

"Yes! You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Let's see. Oh look at this, seems like I have found him."

"What? Oh.....ok, well sorry for disturbing you. Sorry for thinking so little of you Draco."

"That is alright Potter."

"I am going back to my room now."

"Good choice."

* * *

They spent some more time that morning just lying in bed talking, then making love, then talking, then making love, until finally one of them decided that it was time to get up.

Hermione stretched.

"It is now time for me to take a shower, if you will please excuse me."

Draco watched her get up and walk over to her closet. She got out some clothes and then looked back at him, winked and walked into her bathroom.

* * *

They finally made it down to the kitchen, seeing as they missed breakfast. They were in there waiting for Dobby to get them something to eat when an old friend came in.

"Ah, I see I am not the only one who likes to come to the kitchens in the middle of the day."

Hermione and Draco turned to find themselves staring in to two twinkling light blue eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore. What are you doing here?"

"I come by occasionally, dear Hermione, to visit and see how my old school is doing."

"Do you not trust us to take care of your old home, Albus?"

"Now Draco, you know very well I trust you to, but it is quite lonely at Grimmauld Place, and every once in a while I need to get out."

"Well I am glad that you just so happened to run into us, dear man. I have missed you, even though I only saw you a month ago."

"Yes, a month ago. It is a very long time to an old man."

"Um...excuses me sirs and ma'am. Dobby has got your dinners ready."

Hermione bent down and took the tray from him. "Thank you very much Dobby. I hope that you have a good day." With that she straitened back up and looked at the old headmaster, "Albus, it was a pleasure seeing you. I hope that you find your stay comfortable."

"Hermione dear, I have never had an uncomfortable night at Hogwarts."

"Good to know."

"Well, I do believe I forgot what exactly I came down here for. I need to go see Minerva to ask her what is was that she wanted. Good bye."

"Bye Professor."

Professor Dumbledore walked out and Draco then turned to Hermione and said, "You know that he didn't come down here for anything, don't you?"

"No shit Sherlock."

* * *

"Ok so class, today we are going to continue our study of animugi. Did you all find your topic for the essay successfully?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled, "Ok then. Professor Potter."

Harry walked out from behind the far wall and went to the front of the class room. As he walked by many of the girls giggled. Hermione did too, but for an entirely different reason. Harry glared at her for mocking him. He hated how all of his friends tormented him for being liked by all of the girls.

"Professor Potter is an animugus. Now if you please Professor."

Harry turned toward the class and smiled. He then took out his wand and he started to spin. He was spinning so fast no one could see him. Finally the spinning stopped and where Harry had been standing now stood a black owl with emerald green eyes.

Hermione smiled and walked over to the owl. He flew to her arm and Hermione carried him around the class room. The girls all wanted to pet him. Then she took him to the front again and put him back down and in a second Harry was standing again on his own two feet.

All of the students clapped and Harry bowed. "Thank you for letting me disrupt your class, but now I have to go back to mine."

Hermione quietly said, "Thank you."

Harry winked at her and left the class room. Hermione cleared her throat and turned once again to her class.

"You can all take this time now to work on your essays. I have to grade your tests anyways."

Hermione went to sit down at her desk, but as soon as she touched the chair there was a knock at the door. Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and got up to answer the door. She brightened up when she saw it was Draco at the door.

"Can I talk to you for just a minute?"

"Yes," she turned to her class, "Keep working. I will be right back."

She left the room and as soon as the door shut Draco pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"I needed my Hermione fix."

"Is that all you needed."

"That is all I ever need."

Hermione and Draco never saw the entire class watching them; therefore they never noticed the sly grins and jealous glares.

**There you go! I do hope that you enjoyed it. It took me forever! Well I have to go. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	9. Dear Daddy Dearest

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

"Are we going to the out to dinner on Friday?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, and Lavender were all in an abandoned common room one Thursday. Hermione was grading papers, Draco was testing potions on tadpoles and the rest were just sitting in the circle talking. Hermione looked up from her papers.

"Sounds good to me. How about you Draco?"

"I had no other plans."

Harry nodded and looked to everyone else and when they nodded he clapped his hands. "Good. I will make reservations and let's say we meet down here at around five thirty so we can get drinks before hand."

Everyone nodded and Hermione went back to her papers.

There was a knock at the portrait door. Hermione got up, with a paper in her hand and went and answered the door. Out side the door stood, Casey and Melanie.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall said that my parents were here."

"Yeah, and that my mom was here."

Hermione looked at both of them and stepped aside, "Come in."

Casey and Melanie came in and hugged their parents. Casey sat down on the floor while Melanie sat in Harry's lap. Hermione smiled and went back to her papers. Melanie noticed what she was grading.

"Aunt Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Do you by any chance have my test graded yet?"

Hermione looked up at Melanie. "Now would that be fair if I told you and Casey what your grades were before everyone else."

Casey held his hands up defensively, "No one said _I_ wanted to know my grade. You can keep it if you want to."

Hermione chuckled. "Now why would I want to keep a 94 paper?"

Casey looked at her skeptically, like he was afraid she was lying to him. She held the paper so he could see, and sure enough he had gotten that grade. He grabbed it and looked over it. Ron laughed and congratulated his son when he was showed that paper.

Melanie was sitting off to the side with a sad look on her face. Hermione noticed this and shook her head.

"How can anyone with a 102 on the hardest test this year look so gloomy?"

Melanie yelped and jumped up and grabbed the paper Hermione held out to her. Hermione just smiled and looked at the other three adults in the room.

"Yes! I told Craig that I had done well. I told him! Now he will be sorry."

Hermione looked at her, "Now you will have to talk about your grade till after I hand them out to the class tomorrow, K?"

"Ok. I can wait."

The grandfather clock in the corner chimed, indicating it was time to turn in. Harry and Pansy stood up. Harry stretched and held out his hand for Melanie to take.

"Me and mom are going to walk you to the dungeons, ok?"

"Yeah. Good night everyone."

Ron and Lavender did the same, offering to walk Casey to the tower and he gladly accepted, leaving Hermione and Draco all alone.

Hermione went back to grading her papers. She was really into it when a large hand stopped her smaller one from writing. She looked up at Draco, and he was smiling down at her. She smiled and put her quill down. She let him kiss her for a minute before she pulled back.

"I have to finish grading those tests. I told Melanie they would be done by tomorrow."

"You can do that another time; they are your next to last class tomorrow."

"Draco…"

"I want to spend some quality time with the woman I love."

"Draco…"

"Nope. This is you and me time."

"Draco?"

That was not Hermione.

Draco and Hermione both looked towards the door. There was Noah. He looked worried. Draco got off Hermione and Noah jumped up on the back of the couch.

"He knows you're here."

Draco froze. "What?" He said barely above a whisper.

"You got a letter. I read it, like I always do, just in case, when you aren't around, and it said something about coming to get her and about how he couldn't wait to see you. He signed it _Love Daddy Dearest_."

Draco slumped back on the couch and put a hand to his forehead.

"Holy shit."

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School has been a bitch, but I am on vacation this week so I should get at least another chapter out. Hope you enjoyed. Aren't cliffies a bitch?**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	10. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: What… is that cameras and people yelling at me I hear, because they want to talk to me for my greatness with writing the Harry Potter books. No, bitch!**

"Draco."

Draco was having a hard time breathing. He looked around, not seeing anything, just trying to look for a way out.

"Draco."

He grabbed his head. What was he going to do? He wasn't going to lose her again. He wasn't going to let her see him die. It wasn't going to happen he wouldn't let it.

"Draco."

_I can't leave. That was one of the reasons she let me back in, because I told her I wouldn't leave. Shit what am I going to do?_

"Draco!"

Draco was brought out of his daze. He looked up in to the eyes of Hermione who looked scared. He thought then that it was out of fear of what would happen, which is why he grabbed her and hugged her close, whispering to her that it would be ok and nothing would happen to her. Later he would find out she wasn't scared of Lucius, she was scared for him. He had freaked out and it scared her.

Draco pulled back and looked at Noah. Noah was getting excited.

"Do I need to go pack? Are we leaving? Where are we going to go?"

Draco looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes with the thought of him leaving again. She blinked and looked down. She was in deep thought and walked over to the fire. She just sat there and stared into the beautiful flames. _They are so amazing. So simple. I wish this could be simple, but it isn't. It never will be, will it? No. There is only one thing I can do. _She had made up her mind. When she started to talk she didn't look at him. She didn't want him to see the tears.

"You have to go. It isn't safe for you here. You need to leave. Let us deal with Lucius. We can take him. We'll send him on a wild goose chase and then you can come back."

"No."

Hermione and Noah both looked back at Draco amazed and said in unison, "What?"

"I am not running any more. Look at me. I am grown up and a damn powerful wizard if I do say so myself. He is crazy. I don't know why I have been so scared of him. It is time we ended this for good."

"Draco, your right he is crazy. That is the worst. Crazy people will do anything. He would kill you without a second thought, son or not."

"Draco, dude, you know I love Hermione too and all, but I think she is right. We need to leave. Let them come and get us when he is gone."

Draco looked right at Noah. "I told her that I wouldn't leave again." Then he looked up at Hermione, "I told you I wouldn't leave again. I am not going to. I love you too much. I am not losing you again."

Hermione looked in his eyes and she knew he could do it. "What is your plan?"

Draco slowly started to smirk, "We need to call some old friends for this one."

**Ok so stop throwing the rotten veggies. I know it was short but I had to stop it here. Another cliffie, I know. I am so sorry. I feel like a bitch doing this. I can promise you won't have to wait long for the next chapter.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	11. With you

**A/N: This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.**

**Before I start this chapter I would like to say that I am sorry for not putting that A/N on the last chapter. I guess I just forgot about it. Once again, Sorry. Also sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. This one will be longer. I promise. **

Two weeks. Two weeks of no rest. Two weeks of meetings and planning. Two weeks of worrying about one another. Two weeks of not knowing when _he_ might just jump out from behind the nearest pillar and attack. Two weeks and finally a moment's peace. Why? Well remember those friends that Draco said they should call? They did and now they were finally there.

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood in Hermione room. Draco was pacing and Hermione was sitting on her bed trying to calm him down. 

"Draco, it is ok. You need to calm down. It has been two weeks since that letter and nothing. You need rest. You need to relax. I could help you if you wanted."

Draco looked at her and she eyed him suggestively, smirking at him. A smile brightened his lips for the first time in those two weeks. He sat down on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He sighed into the kiss, amazed as how relaxed she could make him feel with one kiss. They were really getting in to the kiss and Draco laid Hermione down and started to kiss down her neck. He was also beginning to unbutton her shirt when someone cleared their throat behind them.

Hermione and Draco both shot up. Standing in the door way was Sirius Black (I need him to be alive, sorry JK I know you killed him but I need him for just a little bit), Remus Lupin, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Albus Dumbledore, and a woman that Hermione didn't recognize. All of the guys' faces were a little red but the girl had a knowing smile on her face.

Hermione looked at Draco and raised one eye brow, "Old friends?"

"Yeah."

Hermione shook her head and buttoned up her shirt. She then pushed Draco off of her and got up. She went and embraced Sirius, Remus, and Albus. She shook Greg and Vince's hand and stood in front of the girl.

"Sorry, I would shake your hand or hug you, but I don't know who you are."

She just smiled and nodded. Hermione felt two arms around her waist and Draco whispered in her ear, "You might want to stay away from this one, she is a little crazy."

The girl shook her head, "No I am not. Don't listen to him honey." Her accent was a very Irish accent.

She looked at Draco over Hermione's shoulder and they just stood there for a minute. Then she stuck out her hand, "Since he is being rude, I will introduce me self. I am Tamara. Tamara Malone. Mr. Malfoy was good friends with me da, at least until he went crazy. Mr. Malfoy that it, not me da."

Hermione chuckled and shook her hand, "I figured that. My name is Hermione Granger."

Hermione and Tamara started to talk and Draco moved over to the men. He shook their hands and they started talking.

"Draco, I read your letter, but I still don't understand how he could have found you."

"I don't know, but I am not doing this for me anymore. I am doing it for Hermione. He is going to kill her if he finds her and that cannot happen."

The men nodded and went to discuss plans leaving Hermione and Tamara to talk about Draco.

Hermione was real curious as to how she and Draco were acquainted. "How do you know Draco?"

"We grew up together. Actually we were betrothed, but we were such good friends that neither of us could even think about being married. So when we got older we told our parents that we were not going to get married. Our parents were mad but since we both agreed on it, it was over. I went off and got married, he will be here later in the week, and Draco found someone so it seems. Damn, he almost proposed to some girl ten years ago, but then his da went crazy and he had to leave her. Poor thing."

"Did you say almost proposed?"

"Yeah. I remember him flooing to me house every night for a couple of months just so he could get some help with planning it. Pansy, him and me spent a good three hours just picking out a place for him to do it, but that was in the past."

Tamara waved her hand as if dismissing the subject.

Hermione couldn't believe that. He had thought about proposing to her and she had accused him of not loving her or caring about her.

"Damn."

Tamara looked at Hermione with a confused look, "What?"

Hermione looked up and remembered that she was not alone. She had to think. She then stood up.

"I forgot I had some papers for my seventh year class that I promised I would have graded tomorrow and I still haven't done it. Sorry, but I promise we can talk more later."

Tamara smiled at her and said, "Hey don't worry about it. We will talk later; I have to tell you some stories of when Draco was younger."

Hermione laughed, "I can't wait."

Hermione exited the room leaving a room of very confused men looking after. Draco nodded to them and looked over at Tamara who just shrugged and went to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco went out into the hall to talk to Hermione, and find out what was going on.

When he didn't find her in the hall way he went to the one place he knew she would go.

* * *

Madam Alma, the new librarian after Madam Pince was startled to see Draco there. She blushed deeply and asked him, sweetly what she could do for him. 

Draco smirked then remembered that he wasn't here to make girls swoon. "Yeah I am looking for Professor Granger. Did she come through here today?"

Madam Alma's face fell and said, "Yes, she went to her little room in the back just a few minutes ago."

Draco flashed a smile and said, "Thanks."

Draco walked towards the back of the library looking for a little room. Finally he saw a bookshelf that was opened slightly. He went up to it and opened it the rest of the way. He walked in and shut the door. There was Hermione sitting down and sniffling. She jumped when she heard the door shut and swung around, jumping to her feet in the process.

She just looked at him and her eyes got all watery again. Tears threatened to fall down her face at any minute.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered. He barely caught what she said.

"Why would you say that? If anyone is not deserving it is me, I left you."

"No. _I _don't deserve _you_. I accused you of not loving me. Of not caring about me. You did, I just didn't see it."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"Any man who would spend two months just preparing to propose to a woman must love her."

Draco froze. 'How does she know about that?' He swallowed. "How….how do…how did you…"

"Tamara was talking to me about the woman that you had almost proposed to ten years ago."

Draco fell into a chair. "I didn't want you to find out about that. I wanted to start new, not let you know that I almost asked you to marry me. I didn't want that to affect anything."

"You could have just asked me before you left."

"Yeah, and have me come back to find my fiancé married to someone else. That would kill me."

"Was I married when you came back?"

"No."

"I would have waited for you. Hell, I did wait for you. Did you not trust me?"

"No, it is not that. I would have wanted you to be happy. I expected you to be happy."

Hermione walked over to where Draco was sitting in the chair and kneeled down in front of him. She grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eye.

"The only way I could be happy is with you."

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is. I have been having a hard time updating everything. No time, no ideas, hell, no fun. Don't worry, I won't wait this long to update it again. OH….and for some reason I need to specify, that this is NOT the sequel to Freedom. My story The Next Generation is the sequel. Thank you**

**Toodles **

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki **


	12. Missing child Part 1

**Disclaimer: The hamster in my head has quit running and I can not think of a new disclaimer for now. Damn hamster.**

Hermione got out of bed at nine o'clock on Saturday. She went through her normal routine: shower, Dobby bringing her breakfast and coffee, read the Prophet and then just read. At one o'clock, as she was reading, her door busted open and Draco and Harry came in. They both had worried looks on their face. Well, pissed looks, but worried too.

She sat her book down and stood up. She started to walk over to Harry and Draco but was stopped by Harry's sudden outburst.

"He has my daughter!"

Hermione looked at Harry and then to Draco. Draco hung his head and Harry went on.

"Your boyfriend's father has Melanie!"

Hermione gasped and stepped back. She then looked at Draco who was looking at her, as though waiting to see what her reaction would be. She then looked back at Harry. She reached up to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but before she could he yelled again.

"We have to find her!"

Hermione nodded, "We will find her. Don't worry. How did he take her?"

Harry shook his head and started pacing, "He must have gotten into the grounds. Casey said that they were going to practice quidditch and she went out early. When they got there her F200 was on the ground with her robes and a note."

Harry thrust a piece of paper into Hermione's hand. She looked at it and gasped. She dropped it and ran to Harry and hugged him. Harry started crying and hugged Hermione back.

"Hermione, she is everything to me. I can't lose her. I love her too much."

"I know. I know."

"I know where he took her."

Hermione and Harry looked at Draco. "What?"

Draco was rummaging through Hermione's books looking for one.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What are you looking for? I can find it faster than you can."

Draco looked at her and then back to her book shelf, "Do you remember that book I gave you on the Malfoy heritage? I must have given it to you eleven years ago."

Hermione looked like she was thinking then her eyes lit up. "I remember. It would be under the 'D'."

Draco looked confused, "Why would it be under 'D'?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly, "Well, when you left and I got this job here I was alphabetizing my books. When I found yours, I put it under 'D' for dick."

Draco smirked and opened his mouth t reply but Hermione interrupted him, "Not for that reason, hotshot. Just get the book."

Draco turned back to the shelf and skimmed through the 'D's'. He finally found what he was looking for and grabbed it. Then he started looking through it.

He then got to a page and put his finger on it. "This is where he took her."

Hermione grabbed the book from Draco's hand and read what he was pointing at out loud.

"The room of Glory. A room underneath the Malfoy manor used to hold hostages usually against their will. The room spoils them and anything they want is given to them. Soon the hostage with feel at home usually never wants to leave. Octavian Malfoy used this room many times in the 1600's usually on stubborn wives."

Harry, confused, looked up at Draco, "What does that mean?"

Draco looked Harry strait in the eye, "That means that if we don't get to Melanie soon, she will never want to leave. He is trying to take your daughter away from you."

Emerald eyes flashed with anger. Harry ran up to Draco and grabbed his shirt collar. Then he pushed him in to the closest wall.

"Can you get her back!?"

Draco didn't answer. Harry slammed him up against the wall again. "Let me rephrase that. You will get her back!"

Harry dropped Draco and started his way out. He stopped before he made it to the door to turn to Hermione and say, "I have to go and talk to Pansy. I will be back soon and then we will go."

Hermione nodded and he left.

* * *

They didn't leave until that night. Late that night. They couldn't. It took them forever to calm Pansy down and to get the plans down. Hermione was going to distract Lucius while Draco and Harry went to The Room of Glory and got Melanie. It was a fool proof plan to the men, but Hermione had had some choice words to say about it.

: Flashback:

"No fucking way!"

Draco looked at Hermione with pleading eyes, "Hermione, please. We need to distract him some how and you are the only one that can."

"You want me to sleep with your fucking father!?"

"No. No, I just want you to distract him. Keep his attention until you get our signal."

"Do you not realize that he wants to kill me?"

"We are going to put an illusion charm on you. Make him think that you are some whore he hired. Please?"

: End Flashback:

Well, she couldn't say no to him so she got stuck with the gross, evil, pain in the ass, dirty old man.

So here they were going to the Malfoy Manor by floo. Hermione fuming the entire time. They flooed into Draco's room. When they stepped in Hermione was looking around at the exquisite room. She was in awe of her surroundings. The room was done in red and black, which was surprising, seeing as he used to always talk about his Slytherin loyalty.

Hermione was gawking at the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look into two silver eyes.

"It is time. We need to get her back before she falls under the spell."

Hermione nodded and Draco tapped her head with his wand and muttered 'inganno.'

They all watched as Hermione's hair became long and black and straight. Her skin became pale and her eyes became violet. She grew about three inches and her breasts became about two cup sizes bigger.

She looked like a whore.

That is what they were looking for.

**Sorry but I have to cut it off here. I will go on and finish this later. It will be part 1/part 2 story. Don't worry. I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I love you all. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	13. Missing Child part 2

**Disclaimer: OMG!!!! Did I just get mistaken with JK? Does someone actually think I wrote Harry Potter? NO bitch! (I seem to find the need to justify that my disclaimer is directed to no one in particular. I can't call you a bitch until I know you and I won't. I love you all.)**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study reading. A book about the Dark Arts no less. He was engrossed in his book when there was a knock at his door.

He looked up from his book and took off the glasses he wore for reading. "Narcissa I told you! Do not disturb me right now!"

The door opened and a figure emerged.

The book and the glasses fell to the floor.

**

* * *

**

Harry and Draco stood outside the Room of Glory. Draco was standing in front of the door and Harry was pacing behind him.

"How do we get in?"

Draco turned, "Shhh! It can't hear your voice."

"What?"

Suddenly a portrait on the door stirred. "Who goes there?"

"It is me. Master of this house."

* * *

"Lucius Malfoy. You are much like the Dark Lord said. Tall." Hermione smiled, "Strong." Hermione bit her lower lip, "And sexy." Hermione's tongue darted out and wet her lips.

Lucius' breathing became heavy and he leaned back in his chair. He cleared his throat. "The Dark Lord?"

"Yes, he decided that you needed a…,"Hermione looked like she was thinking while looking at his books, "reward for being such a good and loyal follower."

Lucius composed himself and smirked. Then he stood up and walked towards her.

* * *

"The master of this house, huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Can you not tell by my voice?"

"You do sound like him, but are you him? What is your 'motto' per say?"

Draco laughed a harsh laugh. "My motto? Never show weakness. Weakness is a sign of failure. Failure is not acceptable."

The portrait nodded and said, "Granted."

The portrait swung forward and allowed Harry and Draco to enter.

* * *

Lucius trapped Hermione with his arms against his bookcase. He leaned down and almost kissed her before he pulled back.

"What did you say your name was?"

Hermione smirked up at him and wrapped one of her legs around Lucius' leg, "I didn't"

"Well then what is it?"

"Tyra." Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

Lucius smiled back and raised one eyebrow elegantly, "Tyra what?"

Hermione stretched up and kissed the corner of his mouth, "Just Tyra….for now."

Lucius dove down and attacked her lips.

* * *

Harry ran out in front of Draco.

"Melanie?!"

From a corner in the room there was a faint rustling.

"Daddy?"

Harry ran towards the rustling.

"Melanie?"

Melanie stepped out from the corner and hesitantly walked towards Harry.

"Is it really you?"

Harry slowed down, as not to frighten her. "Baby, it's me."

Tears came to Melanie's eyes, "Daddy."

She ran forward and jumped in to her father's arms.

"Baby."

* * *

Lucius worked his way from her lips to her neck, hands roaming the entire time.

Hermione moaned and let her hands roam as well, to keep him happy. The entire time one thing kept going through her head, 'Damn it Draco. Hurry up.'

* * *

Melanie wouldn't let go of Harry and vice versa. Draco, as much as he understood how they felt, was getting worried.

"Sorry to disrupt your reunion, but my girlfriend and your best friend is still with that creep I call a father."

Harry stood up, picking Melanie up as he went, "Your right, Draco. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione wiggled out of Lucius' grasp and backed away from him, smiling seductively.

Lucius chuckled, "Playing hard to get, are we?"

He started towards her as she backed towards the couch. When she made it to the couch she walked over to the opposite side of it, so the couch separated her and Lucius. She raised one eyebrow and smirked at him. He started to climb over the couch when there was a knock at the door.

Lucius, annoyed, barked, "What?"

A young lady crept into the room. "Sir, I went to feed the girl…..and…"

"And what?" growled Lucius.

"She wasn't in there sir."

Lucius rounded on the girl and had her pinned up to the wall, "What do you mean she wasn't in there?"

"She wasn't in the room. I looked every where. She wasn't in the bath room or in the bed. She was nowhere to be seen."

Lucius sat the girl down and walked over to Hermione. He grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully, "We will continue this later. Stay here."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the couch as Lucius and the young girl left.

Ten minutes later the door opened. Not knowing who it was Hermione decided on a line that would go good for both, "I've been waiting for you."

"Who is she daddy?"

Hermione spun around and Draco and Harry stood there with Melanie. She grabbed her wand and said the incantation to turn her back to normal. It a matter of seconds she shrunk back to her normal form.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Your father went down the hall to check on Melanie. One of the servant girls came and told him that she was missing. What ever happened to house elves?"

"If it was a girl it was one of my mother's lady's maids. She doesn't like house elves."

Hermione nodded and then pointed towards the fire in the fireplace. "You ready to go, because I sure as hell am."

Draco smirked and walked up to Hermione. He kissed softly on the lips. "Yes."

They both turned towards Harry. Hermione spoke first, "You and Melanie need to leave first. We will follow behind you."

Harry walked towards the grate with Melanie in his arms. He stopped to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for what you did."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Go. You need to get out of here."

Harry nodded and threw floo powder into the grate, "Professor Minerva McGonagall's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

And in the flash of green light, they both were gone.

Lucky too, because not two seconds after they left the door was thrown open and a very angry Lucius Malfoy walked in. When he saw Draco he snarled, "What are _you _doing here?"

Draco kept his cool and no emotion passed his face, only a smirk. "Hello father."

**Oh no! What is going to happen? Don't worry you will know soon. Sorry about how long it took me to get this out here. I will update sooner next time. I am sorry about the minor mistake with who the headmaster/mistress was. **

**What get wetter as it dries?**

**If you know the answer, tell me. I will tell the answer next chapter.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Toodles**

**Nikki**


	14. AN: I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

**I know that I am probably in trouble, but hey, I am back bitches!!!**

**LOL...but seriously, I am back. I am currently working very hard on this and my other unfinished story and should have a new chapter on both of them in the next two or three days. I have a day off tomorrow so it could possibly be that soon. =)**

**I am sorry to leave you all hanging for so damn long, and if I had a good excuse I would tell you, but I am a firm believer in the expression my grandfather used to throw at me all the time. It went like this: Excuses are like ass holes, we all have them and they all stink!**

**So accept my apology please and enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Peace and Love to all! **

**Nikki**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here it is everyone! I hope that it doesn't disappoint!**

**Enjoy!**

Lucius snarled in disgust as he looked behind Draco and saw Hermione, but his eyes roved up and down her body in a way that make Draco's blood boil and Hermione's skin crawl.

"Once a again, what are you doing here?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and subtly shifted his weight so that he completely blocked the path between Lucius and Hermione.

"I was looking for something. Thought it may be up in my old room, but alas, it was not." He shrugged lightly as he smirked at his father, "We were just leaving, so if you will excuse us?"

Lucius stood up straight, his chin held high as he laughed a bitter cough of laugher, "Do you really think that I am going to let you leave? You can have the girl, I only wanted her to get to you. And I only wanted you to get to her." He waved gently towards Hermione.

Draco growled lowly, "You will not touch her."

"Son, I don't think that you can stop me."

"Watch me you old fool."

The smirk on Lucius face got wider as the sound of four pairs of feet echoed in the long hallway. Hermione saw Draco's body stiffen as four large men in black robes filed into the room and stopped to stand behind Lucius. They all had their wands out and pointed at Draco.

"Seems liked this would be quite the challenge for you."

Draco's jaw flexed as he assessed the situation. He wasn't really sure how they were planning on making it out of there, but it seemed that Hermione had a plan. He could hear her slowly chanting, it sounded like a spell, but it was one he had never heard.

Suddenly all five of the men across the room dropped their wands and grabbed at their eyes.

"What is going on! I can't see a thing!"

"What the hell!"

As the men freaked out about their newly acquired blindness Hermione threw a handful of the floo powder into the fireplace, grabbed Draco and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

They instantly found themselves in a small clothing shop. They stumbled out and dusted themselves off quickly as they made their way out into the street.

Draco stopped Hermione and pulled her into a deserted alley between two shops.

"What was that?"

"Draco, we really need to get back to the school. Your father and his minions will be along very soon, that spell will only last for five minutes, if even that long."

"Hermione, I'm sorry I have brought this upon you."

Hermione smiled and put a hand lightly on Draco's cheek, "Don't apologize. I am glad to get to help you. After this is all done we make up for all of our lost time."

Draco smiled back at Hermione and leaned his head down to catch her lips in a quick kiss. They shared one more sweet smile before they made their way down to the Leaky Cauldron.

From there they flooed to Hogwarts and were greeted by a very stressed Harry. As soon as they stepped out Harry pulled Hermione into a big hug.

"What took you two so long? I almost went back, but I couldn't leave Melanie again."

"My dad showed up. Him and four of his men were going to kill us, but Hermione got us out of there."

Harry stepped back and looked between the two with worried eyes, "Is he going to follow you here?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, we flooed to Diagon Alley and then used a private grate at the Leaky Cauldron so no one could hear us."

Harry nodded and started to pace, "How long do you think it will take him to figure out where you both are?"

Draco sighed and sat down in Professor McGonagall's chair, "I don't know. He's not stupid, but I'm not really sure how he could find out. Unless, somehow he finds out that Hermione is a teacher, or better yet if he finds out if I am."

"Is there anyway he could?"

Draco put his head in his hands and shrugged, "I don't know. I wouldn't put anything past him."

Hermione walked over and put her hands on Draco's shoulders, rubbing them lightly, "Well, I guess that just means we are going to have to start preparing for him. Wait for him to come to us. Let him try and find us, and if he does, we will be ready for him."

Harry nodded and left, saying that he would start alerting other Order members to let them know what was going on.

Hermione and Draco sat in the headmistresses office for ten minutes in silence before Hermione grabbed one of Draco's hands and led him to her rooms.

When they made it to her bedroom they both lied down on the bed, fully clothed and just held each other. Not a word was spoken as the two drifted off into and uneasy sleep.

***

The next day Hermione woke up at 7 am like she did everyday, but was surprised to find the bed empty next to her. She groggily got up and walked down to her small kitchen area to make some badly need coffee.

She peeled off her jeans and t-shirt and layed them on the back of her armchair, walking into the kitchen in just her bra and panties.

As she was pouring her water into the coffee maker there was a cough from the doorway. Hermione turned to see Draco staring at her, caring two plates full of food.

"We didn't eat yesterday, so I figured you would be hungry."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am. Thank you."

Draco nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen, putting down the plates, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

She noticed this suddenly and blushed a deep red, trying to sneak around him to go get dressed. But he was having none of that. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his strong arms.

"Where do you think that you are going?"

Hermione stared up into Draco's intense silver eyes, "I need to brush my teeth…you know, morning breath and all."

Draco chuckled lightly and shook his head, "You smell perfect."

And with that he dipped his head and captured Hermione's lips in his. He picked her up and started to carry her up to her room, her wrapped around him, clinging to him. When they made it to her room Draco threw her on the bed. As he started to take off his clothes, Hermione stopped him.

"What about classes. We both have to teach, Draco."

With a smirk, Draco took off his last piece of clothing, making Hermione swallow in anticipation.

"I don't think that it will take all that long. I can be quick."

With a wave of his hand Hermione was completely naked on the bed and seconds later Draco draped himself over her.

Thirty minutes later and a full pot of coffee, Hermione made her way down to her classroom, very happy and uncharacteristically cheery for so early in the morning.

She walked into her classroom and started grading her third years tests when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Prof. Granger? I need to talk to you about something."

Hermione's head popped up and she was surprised to see Damien Martin, one of her sixth year Slytherins, standing in the doorway. She waved him over and moved a chair to be placed right in front of her desk. She sat down her quill and gave him her full attention.

Damien seemed really nervous as he hung his head a bit, seemingly ashamed. Hemrione reached across the desk and put a hand on the young boys shoulder.

"It's ok. You can talk to me about anything."

Damien looked up into Hermione's chocolate eyes and smiled briefly.

"You know, surely, that my parents are Death Eaters."

Hermione nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, they want me to join them. I really don't want to."

"You do have options."

Damien looked up quickly. "I know Professor. I was talking to my girlfriend. You know, Amber Wright from Gryffindor. She told me that I should come talk to you. That maybe you could help me."

Hermione nodded again and reached for some parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote a few lines and then walked to a sleeping Athena and gently tapped on her cage.

Hermione motioned for her not to talk in front of the student as she blinked her big eyes. "I need to you take this to Dumbledore as quickly as you can."

Athena blinked her compliance and snatched the note and headed out into the warm air, soaring gracefully over the forest and out of sight.

Hermione then turned around and walked up to the worried teenager, "Damien, go to class. Don't worry too much. I will call for you later, and let any of your friends who are in a similar situation as you that they can join you."

Damien nodded and jumped out of his seat, pulling Hermione into a tight hug, "Thank you so much Professor."

Hermione smiled and pat the boy gently on the back before shooing him off to class. He left with a spring in his step that was not there when he entered. As he exited students started to file in for the first class of the day.

***

"Are you sure this boy is serious and not just trying to get to you for Lucius?"

Dumbledore was pacing in his old office while Harry, Hermione, Draco and Minerva sat and watched. Hermione nodded earnestly.

"Yes, sir. I talked to Amber, his girlfriend, and she was very worried about him. It seems that he is very serious about not becoming one of Lucius's followers, and so are quite a bit of his fellow Slytherins."

Dumbledore nodded and continued his pacing, deep in thought. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Draco with keen eyes.

"Do you think we could offer these students a chance to work on the inside for us?"

Harry and Hermione instantly were out of their seats, outraged at the thought of sending mere students into danger like that. With a simple wave of his hand, however, Dumbledore had them silenced and seated again to listen.

"I don't want any students in danger either, but we could really use this opportunity to have a new person on the inside, to help us keep an eye on Lucius's movements."

"Why can't we just sit back and wait for him, like we planned. We can help all of these kids be ready to help us if they want to attack us here. I want them to be able to protect themselves."

"Yes we can Harry, but why not also let them help us before it comes to a fight. If we can know Lucious's plan then we can end this before it really begins."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Draco, who talked very quietly as if almost regretting his decision to speak.

"It would work. Lucius would tell them if he was planning an attack here at the school. He would want them prepared to fight with them."

Hermione looked over at him, a look that was a strange mix of horror and rage etched into her soft features. Draco gave her a quick apologetic smile before looking back at Dumbledore, telling him what they would have to do.

Damien was summoned about thirty minutes later and he showed up quickly, followed by three of his housemates, two brawny looking boys who seemed to be twins and a very pretty blond girl.

Dumbledore smiled at them all as they filed in and set down. He cleared his throat and started, not wasting any time.

"I am glad that you four have decided to let us help you escape the dark magical forces. We will help you in whatever way we can and we will protect you. We do however have one favor to ask of you."

The four teenagers nodded and looked at the former headmaster eagerly, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Well, how would you like to opportunity to help us from inside."

All four sets of eyes widened and the four looked at each other, silently asking what they should do. Damien nodded and looked back at the four adults, a determined look on his face.

"Just tell us what we have to do."

**How was it? Did it suck? Was it awesome? Push that nice little button and let me know! **

**Peace and Love to All!!!**


End file.
